Utility consumption is conventionally tracked using a meter that monitors subscriber consumption. The utility providers typically determine the subscribers consumption by sending a service technician to the meter location to read the meter. The technician reads the meter, and then has the recorded reading entered into a central computer. The computer then processes the entered readings and computes a billing statement for transmission to the subscriber.
Subscribers of utility providers such as electric power companies, typically receive a statement once a month indicating the subscribers utility consumption and a monthly figure for utility consumption, which is conventionally tracked using a meter that monitors such consumption. If the subscriber wants to know how much is owed to the utility providers before the statement is received, the subscriber must read the utility meter, and subtract the previous statement reading and perform a calculation by multiplying the subtracted result by the utility rate.
A drawback to this service is that for the subscriber to know what the utility consumption and cost has been since the last statement, the subscriber must read the utility meter when it is typically located outside of the subscriber's home. The subscriber must also have the latest rate tables, and the last meter reading which may or may not be provided on the monthly statement. The subscriber then multiplies the power consumption by the most recent rate to determine the cost. The rate tables may be dynamic as they may change with falling or rising fuel costs. These factors make it inconvenient to determine the utility consumption.
Various types of devices have been attached to the meter to simplify meter reading. These devices transfer meter data over a communications line, such as a telephone line to a central control unit. The meter data may then be recorded or used for billing purposes. These devices may not permit the subscriber to obtain the most updated billing information. Further, these devices may interfere with the subscribers normal phone line operation by interrupting, or controlling the phone line when the subscriber attempts to access the line.